just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Timelines (SB)
Due to the nature of the Fragment's Note series (and to a lesser extent the universes of A Different Perspective and Silver Blizzard) one can easily confuse the various timelines and sequences of events. This page shall act as a guide to clarify exactly what is going on. (Low-effort infographic coming soon.) Original Timeline This is the original and completely unaltered timeline. Notable events in this timeline include: *Yukiha Tenjo marries Yukitsuki Asaka and adopts Miu Tenjo. Yukitsuki remains in a perpetually unstable state. *Afraid that Yukiha would no longer give her a "shape" with Miu around, Yukitsuki tries to kill her. Yukiha shields Miu and dies instead. *Miu is taken into custody by various other relatives, but Yukitsuki tracks her down and kills them. **Killing Haya Tenjo makes Yukitsuki realize what she has become, and she commits suicide. *Each of these experiences shape Miu into a hardened and determined individual willing to do anything to change the outcome of events. *Miu is taken in by Mischa Eisenstein; under her care, Miu develops her Over-Tech, including a device allowing her to time travel. *It is unknown whether Kazuha Tokimiya would have ever been born in this timeline. *Ayame Ootori dies in the plane crash early on. *Kyoichi Akikawa dies of his autotoxemia and never makes amends with Eri Shirasagi. He never meets Yukitsuki. *Bobby Topalis never meets Yukitsuki. When news of Sherman Tendo's failing heart reaches him, he immediately provides his own as a donor. **As a result of this, Ethan Hsu spirals into depression and never recovers. Though this timeline is not prominently featured in the story, it leaves a heavy impact on everyone involved in the various timelines connected to it. It was ultimately erased after Miu travelled back in time and made drastic edits to the timestream. Second Timeline This new timeline sprouted after Miu's intervention in the first Fragment's Note ''Visual Novel, branching off from the "Yukitsuki Incident". Notable events include: *Thanks to intervention from the Original Timeline's rendition of Miu, Yukiha marries Mischa and simultaneously supports Eri, enabling her to reach out to Yukitsuki. *Original Timeline Miu, and everything related to her timeline, is erased from existence. *Yukiha and Mischa adopt the First Alteration's rendition of Miu. *The rift that Original Timeline Miu left in the timestream warps the course of events. As a result, Ayame does not die in the plane crash, but is instead saved by an organ transplant from Inori Akikawa. Ayame receives all of Inori's memories. *Yukitsuki meets Kyoichi, but is pushed away after Kyoichi learns of his illness. Kyoichi dies before they make up, leaving Yukitsuki with lingering regret. Kyoichi's adoptive sister, Shizuku, commits suicide soon after. *Since the human brain cannot handle two lives' worth of memories for an extended period of time, Ayame dies young of seemingly unknown causes. *Miu learns about her previous self through uncertain means (either Yukiha and his friends, or some celestial or multi-timeline connection). She tries to replicate the technology her other self developed in the Original Timeline, but her copies are flawed and not as good as the original's. *Miu marries and has a child, Kazuha, who inherits her determination. Due to her job in technology she is unable to care for Kazuha, so she asks Yukitsuki to do so. *Kazuha notices Yukitsuki's regrets; after Yukitsuki dies of natural causes, Kazuha becomes deeply haunted by Yukitsuki's lack of closure for her regrets. *Kazuha steals Miu's devices and heads to the past, determined to free Yukitsuki of her past burdens. *Bobby's fate, and those of his friends and the people around him, does not change. Even with Kazuha's alteration of the past, this timeline was not exactly destroyed – instead, it was simply edited. Second Timeline (Altered) This altered version of the Second Timeline occurs during the Yukitsuki route of ''Fragment's Note 2, thanks to Kazuha's meddling in the timestream. These alterations begin after Kazuha spontaneously interferes with a major event in the timeline by manipulating Kyoichi's buoyancy and enabling him to rescue Yukitsuki successfully from an out-of-control car. Notable differences from the original include: *Thanks to Kazuha, Kyoichi manages to rebuild his relationship with Yukitsuki after he learns about his autotoxemia. *Kazuha carelessly edits the timestream just as her mother's original self did; however, as many of these edits were through Ayame, the Second Timeline is not erased from existence. *Miu returns to the past in pursuit of Kazuha. Ayame convinces her to stay and keep an eye out as a sort of guardian angel. *Due to the current events, Shizuku grows possessive and mentally unstable. Yukitsuki, with Kazuha's and Ayame's help, manages to help Shizuku accept Kyoichi's fate. *Yukitsuki develops feelings for Kyoichi and the two start a relationship. Both of them try to make the best out of Kyoichi's remaining time. *Kazuha tries to come up with a way to save Kyoichi, but to no avail. In her moment of hopelessness, Miu reveals her presence and explains Ayame's status as an irregularity, along with her own plan to save Kyoichi. *Miu clones one of Ayame's organs, while Kazuha convinces a surgeon to go with the process. *Kyoichi undergoes the organ transplant and survives; he is cured of autotoxemia and eventually starts a future with Yukitsuki. *Something drastically changes in this timeline's ending that makes Kazuha extremely surprised and flabbergasted. Miu responds with a dry "isn't this what you wished for?" This is the second ending of Yukitsuki's Fragment's Note 2 route; however, in Silver Blizzard, this timeline does not occur at all. This timeline is notable for actually being an "alternate" timeline, while the Shizuku route is the official Canon Timeline, according to the ULLUCUS HEAVEN website. ''A Different Perspective'' Timeline This is a fictional timeline conjured by Bobby after Sherman falls into a coma. It plays out like a self-insert fanfiction, depicting practically identical events, but circled around Bobby instead of Kyoichi. ''Silver Blizzard'' Timeline The Silver Blizzard timeline is a drastically altered version of the Second Timeline that stems out sometime in between Fragment's Note and Fragment's Note 2. In this timeline, the disturbance in the timestream (the same one that saved Ayame) is awakened once more by Kazuha jumping back in time. When Kazuha arrives in the past, she soon realizes that the disturbance has altered events once more, and that Yukitsuki is studying abroad in America rather than staying in Japan. Notable events include: *Sherman and his twin sister, Megumi Tendo, survive the plane crash. They are taken in by the Takahashi family. Bobby begins to look up to both of them as older siblings, and eventually starts to heavily rely on Sherman. *Bobby and Sherman befriend Matthew Wang (and Howard Lewis to a lesser extent) At first, Howard uses Bobby to enforce his reputation (specifically with matters involving Nick Collins) until the three of them get into serious trouble due to it. *Ella Walker falls in love with Sherman but is too shy to talk to him. Ava Dianthe, her best friend, sparks conversation between them by working with Bobby to set the two up on a date. *Both Ella and Ava are accepted into the group. Ava eventually begins dating Bobby. *Sherman receives lucid, hazy memories of a girl saving him from the plane crash. This girl turns out to be Inori Akikawa. *Ethan is accepted into the group. *A rift forms between Ava and Bobby. Ava is visibly changed by this and asks the others to distance themselves from her before leaving the school and moving elsewhere. This, along with his previous effects on Nick and reliance on Sherman, begins to haunt Bobby and chip away at his self esteem. *Yukitsuki, and later Ayame, transfers into the school and befriend Bobby and the others. *Yukitsuki begins counseling Bobby. *tba tba... ''Silver Blizzard ''Timeline 2 (Second Chance) tba... Category:Randompedia